


Letters

by bornonthewrongside



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Letters, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornonthewrongside/pseuds/bornonthewrongside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sansan in Dear john setting!</p><p>Not entirely Dear John : Sandor is overseas, and he and Sansa write back forth, waiting for the day he comes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I May Even Bloody Well Miss You

_ Sansa, _

 

_ I’m currently sitting outside on a pile of dirt dealing with another fucking bloody nose. The air here is so damned dry. There’s nothing but rocks and more dirt. It actually makes me miss the humidity of the south. I miss the colors of the tropics. I may even bloody well miss you, Little Bird.  _

 

_ We’re going deeper into the mountains, so we won’t be able to call each other anymore. Though we were only able to talk for five minutes at a time, it was better than nothing. Now all I get to hear is the pissing and moaning of the men.  All we have are these goddamned letters, but it’s better than nothing,. You can pretend we’re one of those couples from those books you like, the one where the fair maiden waits for her knight in shining armour. Thought I am not a knight, I would gladly pretend to be one for you.  _

 

_ The rest of the men and I are starting to get restless. There so much hurry up and waiting going on, I actually think some of them are getting stir crazy. They can’t wait to be sent back home, and for the first time I can say I’m with them. I used to love being out here, away from the rest of the world, but ever since that day, in a nasty little dive bar two years ago, I want to be home. I can still see your long hair, still reaching the bottom of your back in the high ponytail. The way your hips swished around the tables, and laughed with the customers. I was so jealous; I wanted to make you laugh like that. Now only sixty seven days, Little Bird, and then I’m done. For good. We’ll have our cottage in the mountains, with some goats, just like you want. It’ll be up north, secluded, but still close enough to town so you won’t be completely alone. We’ll have Lady and Stranger, and maybe they can have puppies. Arya and Gendry can come visit, as much as you like and as much as I can stand.  _

 

_ I still think about our weekend getaways - to go to the ocean, or into town. Your soft reassuring hand clasped with mine. I know I am not an easy man - I yell, and I curse, but you are everything I need. Sansa Stark, if there is one thing I can with total certainty is that I love you. And though I don’t believe in fate or gods or anything, you and I are one of the same. Soon enough, you and I will be walking through sun filled streets, and going for midnight swims, just like we used to. _

 

_ I’m not much of a writer, but Sansa Stark, I miss you with every ounce of thought. The guys are starting to call me soft, because I’m turning into some of the younger ones, who stare at their girls’ photos at every free moment. I’m afraid I’ll forget how rich your smile is, or soft your hair feels in my calloused hands. I don’t want to forget the sound of your laugh, because I so desperately miss your laugh, Sansa. Sixty seven days, and that is too long. So much can happen in sixty seven days, so please don’t forget me either. I’m coming home, Sansa. I’m coming home.  _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Sandor _

  
_ P.S.  - the photo I brought with me, the one from the weekend we met each other, it’s getting old and worn, so if you would be so kind, Little Bird, to send me another one, perhaps the one from the trip North to visit your family, I would be eternally in your debt. I love you.  _


	2. Infinite Love

_ My Love,  _

 

_ I need you to promise me you’ll come back. I know you don’t feel the danger of where you are, but I can’t sleep most night knowing that you might not come home. I love you, Sandor. Come back to me.  _

 

_ I happened to be going through our photo albums yesterday; it’s astonishing to see how much we have done in the time we’ve been together. I’ve seen so much of the world because of you. I framed the photo of me on your back as we were standing in the ocean. The sky was grey, similar to your eyes, and the water was blue, same as mine.  It’s one of the only where you’re actually smiling. You aren’t looking at the camera, but your head is turned to the side, looking at me. I miss having you look at me Sandor. Only sixty days until I can actually hold you. I might weep, but that’s okay. I’ll just be so happy. I’m going to make a copy of this photo and send it in with the other one you asked for. Seven, I may even just send me over too. Do you think your superiors would mind? I don’t think so; they might even be happy to see a woman.  _

 

_ Remember to be nice to your comrades. You tend to come off as harsh and mean sometimes, but you’re just a big ol’ softy like the rest of us. I still remember how you tried impressing me with your big muscles and stoic expressions. You sat in the bar for hours, glancing at me, looking like you were trying to build up the courage to talk to me. Then someone, drunk out of their mind, grabbed at me, and you were up faster than anything I’d ever seen. You threw them out of the bar, and you were about to leave when I thanked you. And being the kind and courteous gentleman you are, you told me to ‘shove my courtesies.’ Oh, Sandor, who would have known that I would grow to love you with my whole heart? I didn’t, at that moment I was mortified. You were so mean. Seven, I love you, but you were so mean. Thankfully, I’m more stubborn than that, why else would a man sit in the corner, sulking to himself? _

 

_ I always told myself I would never love a military man. I grew up with that life; my father was gone so much. Now you’re gone again, and they say it’s getting worse over there. Sometimes I’m too afraid to turn the television on, because if I hear one wrong thing, I won’t leave the house for days. Sandor, you have to come home to me. You have to make it sixty more days. I expect to be holding you in my arms in less than two months. You hear me, Sandor Clegane? You come home so we can move out to the mountains, have our farm with goats and sheep, and live off the land. We can raise chickens, or maybe even children. I don’t know, but first you need to come home to me.   _

 

_ As I wait these long sixty days, I’ll continue to go through our old photos and videos, a privilege I’m sorry you don’t have, and try not to miss you so much. It’s worthless, but I should at least try. I have to go now; Arya is trying on wedding dresses today. Who would have thought she’d be getting married before me?  _

 

_ Infinite Love,  _

_ Sansa _

_ P.S. I’ll send you three photos - the one of us, the one of me, and your favorite from our time in South America. Only sixty days, my love. I love you.  _


	3. You Are A fool

_ Little Bird, _

 

_ We trekked over ten miles in the past week; I can no longer feel my feet or my legs. I thought of the massages you used to give me, and I got even more homesick than I am now. When I say homesick, I don’t mean I miss the place where we sleep, but I mean the person I slept next to. You are my home, and I promise you, Sansa Stark, I am coming home. Fifty two days. I’m counting; the other men never shut up about leaving. (maybe I am counting, but I can’t let them know that) We’ve seen a lot of dirt and a lock of rocks, but there is point, it’s a small ledge that goes around the mountain. The locals use it often; we can’t, we have too much gear. But when we stopped for a little while, I decided to go look at it, and the view left me speechless. The first thing I thought of, was that I wanted to show you, wanted to be there with you. The colors of this landscape, Sansa, you would love it.  _

 

_ I wonder if you’ve been looking at houses in the north; I hope you have. I miss the cold, the snow. I miss seeing you wrapped in our blankets, with your mug of hot chocolate. I miss Lady and Stranger; I miss walking around without forty pounds on my backs. Gods, Sansa, I need to be back home. 12 months here is too long, and this is my fifth time. Fifty two days is too long.  _

 

_ We’re continuing into the mountains; we have about twenty more miles to go, and then we’ll have to stay on base for about a week to two, and then we will finally be coming home. I don’t know when I’ll be able to write next.  _

 

_ I was thinking, looking at the photograph you sent of us, that you are a fool. As I have told you many times before, but I am so thankful. So thankful that you have let me be a part of your life. I tried telling myself many times over that falling for you was futile, worthless. There was no way in the seven hells that you would ever fall for me. But you proved an old cynical fool wrong, Little Bird, and I have never been more thankful. You have always been here for us, throughout the deployment and before. You have mastered the ways to deal with my temper, and my votility. Gods, I cannot be more thankful for you. I have no words, and frankly, I’m sick of using words. I am no goddamn poet, I am a man. A man who has never used words to express anything, but has used his hands. I miss holding you, and I swear, Sansa Stark, I will never want to let go of you. I don’t think I will be; I am a man of physical means, and I have been deprived for far too long.  _

 

_ I have to cut this letter short, I’m sorry. We’re getting ready to leave again. More walking for more miles.  _

 

_ I love you, Little Bird.  _

 

_ Sandor _

 

_ P.S - I noticed that hint about weddings.  _

  
_ P.S.S - I thank you very,  very much for the photo of you in South America. It may just be enough to keep me going for these last eight weeks. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!
> 
> i appreciate it all so much, please comment what you think, comments keep me writing! 
> 
> much love, xox


	4. Come Home To Me

_ Sandor, _

 

_ I was just in the car with my sister for over six hours. I know you’re not a praying man, but please pray for our souls. She has become the worst bridezilla in the world. How I lived with her for eighteen years, the world will never know. She’s making me go crazy. The sooner you come home, and put her in her place, the better.  _

 

_ The sooner you come home to me the better. You may call me a fool, but maybe you are the fool, Sandor Clegane. You always questioned my love for you, when I have never been anything but faithful to you. Stop it, you stupid man. I love you and only you. Stop questioning me, and come back home so I can kiss you. I miss kissing you so much. I miss holding your hand. I miss falling asleep next to you. I’m so sick of writing these letters, when I could just be speaking to you.  _

 

_ This better be your last tour. If they ask you go back, I will go to whoever I have to and give them a piece of my mind. You are not leaving me for a long, long time. Ever, actually.  You and I will grow old in a little cottage up north. (I found one, by the way, and it is adorable. Lots of land, we could have goats, and a cow, and dogs, lots and lots of dogs.)  It needs some fixing up, but it is incredibly cheap, and you do all the handiwork stuff anyway. That’ll give you something to do while readjust to civilian life. We can go hiking on the weekends, even fishing. But not hunting - I draw the line at hunting.  _

 

_ Oh! I almost forgot - I think I Lady is pregnant. I will be taking her into the vet next week. I’m not completely sure, but I can feel it. She’s been acting kind of strange lately, and Stranger has been following her around like a… well, like a dog. Sorry, bad pun. Can you imagine that when you come home in forty days and we have puppies?! Oh, that would be wonderful. She would have to be far along for that to happen, so it probably won’t, but that would be so great. You love dogs, and around puppies! I miss you.  _

 

_ I know this is the worst time for you over there, just over a month until you come home. The anticipation must be killing you, but you have to come home to me. Keep your head up, and stay alive please. I’ve been hearing such terrible things on the radio, and I don’t know if I could live without you. So come home to me, alive. Keep walking those miles, and trekking up those mountains. See those views, and remember them, so you can whisper them to me as we sit at our own little cottage with our own view. You’ve already made it eleven months, you can do forty more days. Forty, that’s it. Come home to me.  _

 

_ I love you more than the words can fathom. _

 

_ Sansa _

  
_ P.S. I’m glad you caught that hint, even if you aren’t a marrying kind of man. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with this one! 
> 
> as always, please comment, because I'm starving for comments. (;
> 
> Love you all! xox


	5. Take Me A Fool

_ Little Bird, _

 

_ We walked over a hundred fucking miles, but we made it. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write; I won’t get into it, but just know I’m safe. Only two weeks until I get to be on a plane, going back home. I never thought I would be saying that, and feel relieved. I’ve never really had a home, or at least I’ve never been excited to be going back home. I guess you changed me, Little Bird.  _

 

_ We’re all fighting and roaring about; I’d say the energies are high, and everyone just wants to be home. We have a couple of little fuckers, who just don’t know what the hell they’re doing. They are up at all hours of the night, screaming over every damned thing. I think our superiors might just leave them here in the mountains so we won’t have to deal with them on the plane. A lot of the men, the ones like me, who have done this whole shitshow twice or more, are eerily quiet. We don’t want to get too loud, or too rowdy, as if we show any excitement towards coming home they might just keep us here longer.  _

 

_ I don’t think I could stand being here any longer than I have to. I never minded the service until I met you - that’s nothing against you, my dear. I never had anything more, I never had anything to make want to come back home. I’ve always just done this job, never thought of the consequences. No one would have cared if I died, but now… I could never hurt you. I could never think of doing anything that would cause you pain. I realized over these past months just how dangerous being over here is, but I’m coming home. I am coming home in two short weeks.  _

 

_ I can’t wait to see Lady, is she fat yet? How many puppies do you think she will have? I know you love them, and I don’t mind dogs too much myself. The puppies will be able to run all over the new cottage, and we raise them to be trackers. Oh, Sansa, how much I miss the smell of the trees. I need to be back home. Soon enough, I hope.  _

 

_ I hope you and the little Wolf Bitch are still getting along. She can’t be even more difficult than she was before; soon, she’ll be married, and she won’t have any reason to go to you for all her problems, that’s what her husband will be for.  _

 

_ I have - _

 

Sansa jumped at the sharp knock of the door. Lowering the scribbled letter, she walked towards the door; peering through the peephole, Sansa saw two tall men in military uniforms. Her heart stopped. She knew what this meant. With great hesitation, Sansa opened the door. 

 

“Yes?” She asked in a small voice. 

 

“Ms. Stark?”  The man on the right asked, his voice deeper than it should have been. 

 

Her whole body started shaking, her hand played with a small gold necklace on her neck. “Yes.” 

 

“Would you come with us?” Their faces gave away nothing, but Sansa’s heart dreaded the worst. 

 

“No, no.” Sansa felt the tears well in her eyes. 

 

“Ms Stark, please come with us.” This time the one on the left spoke; he reached his hand out, and grasped her upper arm gently. 

 

“He’s supposed to be home in five days. Five days,” Sansa whispered to them. The tears pooled in her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry. 

 

Slowly, they escorted down the steps towards their black SUV. Sansa looked at the ground, and didn’t look up as the sound of a car door opening. 

 

“Ms Stark,” one of the men whispered. 

 

“What? Are you going to tell me or not? Is he dead?” Sansa whipped her head up. 

 

There stood Sandor Clegane, tall in his uniform, the green camoflage stood out against the black SUV. His face was stoic, but when their eyes met, he broke out into a smile. 

 

“Hello, Little Bird.” He barely got his sentence out before Sansa ran up to him, and locked her legs around his waist. She laughed out hysterically, tears streaming down her face. 

 

“That was not funny, Clegane. Not funny at all.” She gripped the sides of his face and planted a dozen kisses on his mouth, all while tears flowed effortlessly from her great big blue eyes. After attacking him with kisses, Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tight. “I never want to let you go, Big Man.” 

 

“Aye, neither do I, Little Bird.” He held her tight too, and breathed in her scent. She smelled of pine and lemon. He had never smelled anything so sweet. He felt her smooth skin on his hands, and he never thought he could miss anything so much. 

 

Finally, Sandor let Sansa go, and took her cheeks in his hand, and softly pressed his lips to hers. It was different than the kisses she had given him; hers were wild and willful, his was slow and deliberate. He had waited months for this moment, to feel her on him again. 

 

“Sansa,” He broke apart from her. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’ve never been a relationship man, but you changed that in me. You made me realize that with the right person, anything is possible, that a hateful man can possess love in his small twisted heart. You, Sansa Stark, are the reason I am excited for tomorrow. You are the reason behind my every smile, and my every laugh. You changed a hateful man, and even though I cannot always I now know that the only marriage I will be happy with is ours. You are the woman who loves me, and whom I love. I want to see you every morning of everyday until I die. I will always come home to you; so, Little Bird, will you marry me?” 

 

Sansa stood there, in her dirty gardening jeans and her ratty sweatshirt, gazing at him as if her heart were about to burst. She lifted her hands to her face, attempting to stop the joyous tears that fell, but it was no use. This was the happiest day of her life. 

  
“Oh, Sandor Clegane, you must take me a fool if you’d think I’d say anything but yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there it is folks. 
> 
> i hope it was alright! 
> 
> comment what you think, and also if you have any ideas for other stories, I'll take those gladly as well! 
> 
> love to all! xox


End file.
